powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Block 42: Part 3-Revenge of Krake
'Block 42: Part 3-Revenge of Krake '(3日KRAKEの復讐; 3''-Nichi Kraku no fukushū) is the 42nd episode of [[Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger|''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger]]. ''As the title implies, it is the end of a 3 part arc where Southern Cross tries to summon The End of the World as We Know It (or ITEOTWAWKI for short). Cathedral Guardian Emente, Hurricane, and the Sea Goram are consumed by the Krake, thus their demise. It features the sole appearances of Juni Gattai Jet Kaiser Custom and Titan-V Custom. Plot Consumed by Krake himself, Hurricane and Emente, a Sentai of Seven and Riders 8 must stop Krake from causing ITEOTWAWKI. Cast * Eejanaika * Takabisha * Thunder Dolphin * Bandit * Hakugei * Stella Ryoshalde * Akira Ryoshalde * Jefu Shinemi * Teri * Rhiddi Hunt * Seji Lilimar * Venom Knight * Ocean Bride Cestria * Child of the Underworld Jasmine * Royal Scientist Galius * Tayio Nasca * Cathedral Guardian Emente Guest Cast * Masaya Kikawada (黄川田 将也 ''Kikawada Masaya): Takeshi Hongo (本郷 猛 Hongō Takeshi) * Tetsuo Kurata (倉田 てつを Kurata Tetsuo): Kohtaro Minami (南 光太郎 Minami Kōtarō) * Nobunaga Shimazaki (島﨑 信長 Shimazaki Nobunaga): Kamen Rider Kuuga (仮面ライダークウガ Kamen Raidā Kūga)-voice * Kōji Seto (瀬戸 康史 Seto Kōji): Wataru Kurenai (紅 渡 Kurenai Wataru) * Nana Yanagisawa (柳沢 なな Yanagisawa Nana): Megumi Aso (麻生 恵 Asō Megumi), Kamen Rider Fubuki (仮面ライダー吹雪鬼 Kamen Raidā Fubuki)-voice * Sougo Tokiwa (常磐 ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo): So Okuno (奥野 壮 Okuno Sō) * Geiz Myoukouin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu): Gaku Oshida (押田 岳 Oshida Gaku) * Woz (ウォズ Wozu): Keisuke Watanabe (渡邊 圭祐 Watanabe Keisuke) * Hurricane (Harikān): ? * Krake (Kurāke): ? * Kamen Rider Hurrikan(Kamen Rider Harikēn): ? Jet Spirit Akacosta: Eejanaika (Henshin), Mahine Houou, Machine Varidorin Midocosta: Takabisha (Henshin), Machine BMX, Machine Hebi Aocosta: Thunder Dolphin (Henshin), Machine Dolphin Kicosta: Bandit (Henshin), Machine Turbo, Machine Bandit Daiadosta: Hakugei (Henshin), Machine Hurricane, Machine Kujira Jet Crimson: Draco Soul (Henshin), Machine Blaze, Machine Draco Jet Navy: Acrobat Soul (Henshin), Machine Manta, Titan-V Robo Notes * This episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Harikēn ''episode 13. ** The events of this series is set between episodes 1 and 3 * Ride of the Day: Coasters themed to Mythological creatures (Krake) ** Krake is named after a B&M Dive Coaster, however a similar ride by the same manufacturer, the floorless coaster, also features a coaster named for the famed sea monster ** This is the second cryptid themed to a dive coaster *** Oblivion was the very first, where Krake was the first "mini dive coaster" **** Mini dive coasters are in a 6x3 configuration, where others are 2x8, 3x8, or 2x10 * This is the first time the new rider makes a "pre-series cameo" in an episode of ''Super Sentai and after his series debuts ** However, the time of year this is set, mid-august, is roughly when the new rider would make his first appearance by meeting his predecessor *** Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One does not appear in this crossover * Woz tries to promote the Gattai combos, but Teri steals his book from him * Machine Hebi is used as whip, with Machine Manta in Shield Mode in this episode See Also * Blackout-''Power Rangers'' counterpart (Story) from Coaster Force Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen